Your Heart is My Home
by angeltearston
Summary: Alissa is like any other 28 year old girl.  She is Tara's best friend and has come from Chicago to stay with her after a painful break up.  Love is the last thing on her mind but she unknowingly catches the eye of a son.  Will she fall in love with a son
1. Chapter 1: Home

_Chapter 1: Home_

_With the windows rolled down, I'm driving sixty down the highway. My shoulder length brown, curly hair is blowing in the gently yet chilling breeze. My name is Alissa, Lissa or Ali to my friends and I'm going back home. It's almost nightfall. I've been driving almost nonstop since god only knows when. The only time I would stop was for gas and to catch some sleep when I felt as though I was going to pass out. It's been a long drive from Chicago to Charming, California but it was a journey I had to make. I didn't want to be going back home but I need to escape from everything for a little while and to get away from everyone. Matt, now my ex-boyfriend is the reason for this. He fucked up as soon as he slept with one of my best friends. He's also the reason as to why I keep my phone on silent. He wants me back but I don't want him back. Well, at least I don't think I do. I just need to clear my head. _

_I've not been home in almost four years, not since I graduated high school. I was 18 then but now I'm 22. I left straight after I graduated and followed my best friend Tara to Chicago. She studied medicine there and is now a doctor in St. Thomas Hospital in Charming. She went back a year ago when her boyfriend at the time started become obsessive. I was the first one that she turned to. I studied childcare and I'm hoping to open up my own day care sometime down the line; I love kids Growing up, we had always been close even although she is three years older than me. Wherever she went, I went. I like to think of her as the big sister I always wanted. _

_I never liked being an only child; I had to look after my mother on my own. She was and probably still is hooked on drugs, crank mostly. That is probably the reason why me and Tara grew so close; our parents both had problems. Her dad was a drunk but at least he wasn't a violent drunk. My mom was the complete opposite. She would always hit me, yell at me or throw me out of our apartment when she was high. She would never remember doing it the next day; she would be back to her normal loving self. You could say that was one of the reasons for me leaving Charming but there were others. _

_Charming is a small town where everybody knows almost everyone. I wouldn't say that it was a close knit town because that would be a lie. According to Tara the town hasn't changed that much since I've been away. I didn't think it be that different. From what I can remember a lot of people living in the town didn't like the idea of change, mostly SAMCRO. I can't really tell much about the group except that they wear these strange but kind of cool leather cuts that had a skeleton with a scythe on the back and they always travel on motorcycles. I can't be too sure but I think they're Harleys but I never did pay that much attention to the club, Tara did. I only knew two people that were involved with it at the time; Jax and Opie. Jax and Tara dated for a while but she ended it when she left for Chicago. It broke his heart. I grew quite close to Opie and his girlfriend at the time, Donna because Tara would always go with Jax while I was left with the other two. I remember how awkward it was at first, to be with two people that you've just met but in time we all became good friends. I didn't see much of Jax the year that Tara left. I never did like to be around the other club members; they made me nervous and Gemma, Jax mum scared the hell out of me. _

_As I finally pass the welcome to Charming sign, I get out my cell phone and call Tara. It rang for a while before she finally picked up._

"_Hello" she answered. I noticed by the tone of her voice that she was tired. _

"_Hey it's me. You told me to call you when I finally got into town"_

"_Oh yeah, I remember. Are you coming straight to the house or are you getting something to eat first? She asked. At this I had to weigh my options. I am hungry but I'm more tired than anything else._

"_Em, I think I'll just come to the house. I'm absolutely shattered to be honest"_

"_Ok, do you still remember where it is?" she teased. It's true I do have a very bad memory and while we were living together in Chicago she found it hilarious. _

"_I think I'll be fine" I retort whilst hanging up and throwing the phone back onto the passenger seat. As I drive, I hear the faint rumble of motorcycles. It was a sound I got accustomed to when I was younger. _


	2. Chapter 2: Tara

_I park on the street as her car is in the drive. Her house is exactly the same. It's good to be somewhere familiar. Leaving Chicago seemed like the best choice at the time, but, I still don't know if it was the right choice in coming back home. Sure, I was pissed at my boyfriend, well, now my ex-boyfriend but people make mistakes, don't they? _

_Sighing, I lean my head back against the head rest and run my hands through my hair. I can feel the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. Every time I think of him, I get so sad that I want to cry or I get so mad that I just want to hit somebody. I guess this is a down side of being female; we're far too emotional. It's time to grow up, big girls don't cry. This was a saying I got used to my mom saying to me as I grew up. I know that I will eventually have to see her, but I don't want to. We never really did have a mother – daughter relationship. I don't really know how to explain it; we did love each other though. Well, I loved her; I don't know if she felt the same, she didn't show it many times while I was growing up._

_As I opened the car door to get out, I suddenly heard the familiar ring tone coming from my phone. I know I should answer him but I wouldn't know what to say. From what's been said since the night I caught him with another girl, he tried to play it down as though it wasn't a big deal then he said that he was drunk and it was a stupid mistake. We've been together for almost five years, I know I shouldn't let this get to me, but, when I saw him with her, I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it right in front of me then left me to clean up the mess. I reach over to my phone on the passenger seat but as I decided whether to answer it or not, it suddenly stops ringing. A small smile plagues my lips; I can deal with this another time. _

_I grab all my stuff from the car; a black duffle which has most of my clothes in it and a few other personal things like photos and stuff like that. As I make my way to her front door, I am aware of the nearing sound of motorcycle. Knocking on the door, I struggle with the heavy duffle bag. Whilst waiting for Tara to open the door, about five guys ride past the house: all on bikes and all wearing cuts. Some things never change in this town, I think as a smile creeps back onto my lips. I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the door opening and my best friend crashing into me, crushing me into a hug. _

"_Oh my god Ali, it's so good to see you" she says without letting go of me._

_I hug her back but as I do, tears slip unnoticed from my eyes. I told myself I wouldn't cry again but I can't help it. I just need to feel close to someone who cares about me. I've missed her while I've been living in Chicago away from her._

"_I know, it's good to see you to. Talking on the phone just isn't the same as face to face" I laugh weakly whilst pulling away. I take in my surroundings as she pulls me inside. Everything is exactly the same as I remember it except it isn't as cluttered. Her dad never used to throw anything out, it bugged the hell out of her growing up. She leads me over to sofa and we both collapse upon it. Now that we're in the light, I have to chance to look at her properly. I know she would be looking me over as well. I notice that she's lost weight and that she has bags under her eyes which are also bloodshot. Breaking the silence, I can't help but say: "Now I know why I'm tired, I've sat in a car for god knows how long but why are you? Is the hospital keeping you busy?" I ask harmlessly. After I finish saying this, I notice that she is avoiding looking me in the eyes. This can only mean one thing; she's keeping something from me. _

"_Yeah it is. Do you remember Jax?_

"_Jax Teller, I vaguely recall him. He's the guy you dated before you left for Chicago, isn't he? I know that we shouldn't really be talking about him. It was hard for her to leave him and I know it hurt her to find out that she hurt him real bad when I caught up with her. _

"_Yeah, his son is in NICU. I don't want to go into details but there is still something there between us. I can feel it but I don't know what to do. I'm still getting over Kohn" She tells. _

_Somehow, I think that we have only just touched on the subject that she has been hiding from me. She may be able to lie and hid things from me on the phone but, I am one of the people that she can't lie to face to face. I know her too well. Her eyes are shifty when she lies. She also looks down at the ground a lot. _

"_I'm the last one you should come to about relationship advice, mine didn't exactly go down to well but I know that you love Jax, Tara. You always have, even all that distance between you two over the past few years hasn't changed that. He's always been there in your head and I bet he still thinks of you." I soothe. _

_Her face lights up after I have finished speaking. I may not be good at giving advice but I do know what to say at the right time. I can't stop myself from yawning. It really has been a tough past few weeks, now I know for both of us._

"_I'm sorry, listen to me going on about me while you're struggling to stay awake" she laughs. _

_Taking my hand, she leads me to her spare bed room. When I was younger, I was the frequent occupant of this room. Tara never wanted me to stay at home when my mom was high, she always looked out for me. _

"_Here, get a goodnight sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow and I want you to be alive and kickin' instead of this half dead zombie. Plus, we are gonna have to talk about you and Jace." Jace was my boyfriend. I'm a private person but I don't have a problem talking about all this stuff with Tara. Once she finished talking, she left the room and allowed me to unpack and curl up on the bed with the covers pulled tightly around me. I can just feel that tomorrow is going to be eventful, fun but eventful. A part of me doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I shut my eyes for the last time as I fall deeply into sleep. _


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and Bikers

_**I just realised while writing the 3**__**rd**__** chapter that I changed Ali's boyfriend's name. From here he's going to be called Jace and she is going to be 28 instead of 22. Sorry for any confusion.**_

The sound of the radio blaring from the kitchen roused me from my sleep. I've got to say, that was probably the best night sleep I've had in weeks. Getting out of bed, I quickly get dressed in a pair of light blue, ripped jeans and a plain and simple white tank top, before heading out of my room to find Tara. The smell of bacon hits me as soon as I leave the room. My stomach rumbles in anticipation. I never realised how hungry I was. On the way to the kitchen, I take the time to look at the pictures that Tara has scattered across the living room. Some of them are of her and me, and some of our other friends in Chicago. There is also one of me, Tara and her dad. I remember the day it was taking; it was before her mother died, when her dad didn't drink as much. The three of us were at the park celebrating the good report cards that we both got. Her dad treated us to an ice cream. We didn't know that her mum had taking a photo. All three of us were laughing and looking at one another. It reminds me of a time when things were simple.

I found Tara in the kitchen with two plates of bacon, sausage and eggs on the table. Licking my lips, I slip into the chair across from her and begin to dig in. Half way through the meal, she can't help but laugh at me. "You're acting as though you haven't been fed in weeks." I can't help but smile at her. "Well, I did skip getting anything yesterday so I didn't have to stop at a motel for another night." At this, she can't help but scowl. "Anyway, I was hoping we could go shopping and then get a bite to eat at lunch" she says. Shopping is exactly what I need, I need to get some new clothes and I think I deserve to indulge a bit. I think I deserve it. "Hell yeah, let me get a shower then we can go".

We decided to take Tara's car. There aren't a lot of shops in Charming, just a grocery store and things like that. There hasn't been any chain stores open before in this town; no Starbucks or anything. We travel down to Lodi. It has everything that Charming doesn't. It only takes us half an hour to reach there by car. Once there, we let loose. I get myself a few pairs of ripped jeans and denim skirts. I like denim. Tara on the other hand was more interested in getting new underwear. I can't help but wonder if it's for Jax. I miss doing this; going shopping with Tara. We used to do it all the time in Chicago before Jace and Kohn came along. When they did, I wouldn't say that we grew apart, we just didn't have as much time together, but I always knew she was there if I needed her.

We didn't really talk about much during shopping. I evaded all talk of Jace and her of Kohn and Jax. I know that I am going to have to tell her about Jace, about what happened but also that Kohn has been harassing me, trying to find out where she is. I wouldn't say a word though. I can't say I trust him.

A dozen shopping bags later, we find ourselves in a small diner just at the edge of town. It's nice, it has an 80's sort of look. After ordering, I decide that I can't off telling her any longer.

"Tara, I know you've been wondering why I decided to come back here and the truth is, Jace and I kind of split up.

At saying this, she grabs and holds onto one of my hands that are on the table. "What happened?" she asks, her voice is full of concern. Tears are already forming in my eyes; I know that if I go on, I'll be a hysterical mess. Just as I was about to answer, we heard the familiar rumble of motorcycles. Looking out of the diner, I see about four men wearing cuts pull into the car park. Straight away I noticed one of them was Jax; he hasn't changed a bit, he still had that goofy, school boy grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tara sorting her t-shirt and flatten down her hair. As I retrain my focus on her, I can't help but laugh, glad not to be crying.

"What?" she asks innocently

This just makes me laugh even harder. "oh – you know – what" I managed to say between breaths. Once I start laughing, I can't stop. She kicks me from under the table as the group of men enter the diner. I went from laughing to wincing. She has one mean kick. Tara's back is towards the door so she can't see them come in. I know it's killing her, she wants Jax to come over here. I watch them sit down at the other side of the diner and I observe as a waitress goes up to them. From here, it's obvious that she is flirting with them. When I used to hang out with Opie, girls would flirt with him even though he made it clear that he was with Donna. It just goes to show how desperate some girls are to get some. It's kind of sad really. Another waitress, the one who served us, brought us our sodas; Tara got a diet coke, and me, I got lemonade. The moment had passed. I know that now it isn't the time to talk about Jace. I can see that Tara has her mind concentrating on Jax, willing him to come over. She won't go over to him, not with the other guys around. We made small chit chat and we had just ordered a refill when I was distracted by the all so familiar ringtone blaring out of my phone. Sighing, I got it out of my bag. Right enough, Jace was calling and I also had three voicemails and ten text messages.

"It's Jace isn't it?"

"Yeah" I say without looking at her. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to but, wouldn't it be best to. " She asks. Nodding, I excuse myself as I exit the diner to take the call. I could feel her eyes on me as I left.

"Hello"

"Jesus Christ Ali, where the in the hell are you?" he demanded. "I went to you apartment and your neighbour told me that you asked her to look after your place for a few weeks.

"I just needed to clear my head" I say once I finally mustered up the courage to answer him. It's the first time that I've heard his voice in a while.

"Well you need to get your ass back here so we can work this out. I don't know what you were thinking of, taking off like that. Please baby, come home and let me make it up to you. I miss you." He pleaded.

I don't know what to say to him. I run my spare hand through my hair. "Look Jace, I...I won't be home for a while. I just need to clear my head; I think I deserve that after what you did." I reply, the anger seeping from my voice. I didn't bother waiting to hear his reply; instead I hung up and made my way back into the diner. Tara was exactly where I left her. As I join her, she stands up and gives me a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks. Shaking my head, I tell her that we will later. I was having a really good day, the best in weeks and he has to go and spoil it.


	4. Chapter 4: Jax and Opie

_**Finally, you're going to meet some of the SONS. I'm unsure which one that's going to be interested in her. If you have any suggestions then let me know. x.x. **_

_**I know this chapter is short but I'll update soon once I make up my mind of the problem above.**_

* * *

Just as I finished my lemonade, I saw Jax and some other guy with a cut on walk towards me and Tara. Smirking, I got my phone out and read the messages on my phone; I know he only wants to talk to Tara and she would be less nervous if she felt as though she didn't have an audience. All my messages were from Jace, great.

"Hey Tara" Jax smiled. Just by looking at him I can tell that he still has a soft spot for her. It makes me wonder if they would still be together right now if Tara hadn't left for Chicago. Tara turned around to face Jax and I could tell that she was trying to hold a big grin off her face. They're practically made for each other. "Hey, you remember Ali, don't you?" She asks hinting towards me. Looking up from my phone, I manage a small smile and wave. He looks at me closely for a minute, as though he knows my face but can't place me. "Sorry, my mind has reached a blank darling" he laughed. It doesn't surprise me, he was always more interested in Tara than me. "Wait, Ali, as in Alissa Andrews?" the other guy with a cut on asks. Nodding my head, I try to remember if I know him. Suddenly, as I look at him, a name randomly pops into my head. He's tall, taller than I remembered and back then he didn't have much of a beard but he always did have that beanie on. "Opie?" I ask shyly. Nodding his head, he reaches over and hugs me. Being hugged by someone you knew like ten years ago feels a little strange, but I don't want to seem unfriendly so I hug him back. "It's been a long time, kid." He called me kid; I'm like 28 years old, only five years younger than him. I hate always being the youngest. When we were younger, he always used to call me that instead of Ali; I think it's because he always used to forget my name when we first met.

After that, Jax, Opie and the other two of their buddies, or brothers as they call it join us. Opie introduced me to Juice, who has one of the weirdest, yet awfully cool hairstyles I've ever seen. His head is shaved and he has like a mini Mohawk. I think that's what it's called. He struck me as quite quiet and shy, while the other one, who was loud but charming and sweet, had a Scottish accent and was called Chibs. I've got to admit, while I was growing up I was wary of being around these people with all the stories and rumours that went around the school, but, they don't seem that bad. Jax mostly talked to Tara. God, it's so obvious that he wants her and, her him. I ought to bang their heads together.

"So, why did you come back to Charming?" Opie asked curiously. This was a question I hoped I wouldn't get asked. Even although he didn't bat an eyelid telling me that he just got out of jail. He didn't tell me why, just that he took one for the club. "Em, you know, thought it was time to come home and see my mom." I lied. I don't usually lie but I don't really want to talk about my break up because all it would do is make them ask more questions which I sure as hell don't want to answer, well, I didn't want to talk about it but Tara on the other hand – "She just broke up with her boyfriend, so I convinced her to spend some time with me. We don't get to see each other a lot since I moved back down to Chicago." At this, no one really knew what to say or if they should push it further. It was a minute before anyone, other than Jax or Tara who seemed to retreat into their own little world, talked again. I hate awkward silences. "Well, it's his loss love." Chibs finally said. I nodded my head and smiled. This Scotsman's growing on me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took so long for the update. Writers block sucks. I can't decide between Happy and Juice. Let me know if anyone has an opinion on which one would be best suited for her. This chapter isn't the best but the next few will be better. :) **_

Exiting the diner, I can't help but notice the smile plastered on Tara's face. I like seeing her happy, at least one of us is. Jax and his crew left not long before us. Tara was enjoying their conversation but they were interrupted by Jax cell phone going off. I don't know what the person on the other side said, because they left in a real hurry once he had hung up the phone. It was good to see Opie again. I always did like him and Donna when we were growing up. As we make the way back to Tara's car, my cell phone starts to ring. Looking at the caller ID, I see that it is a friend who lives in the same apartment building as me, the one I asked to look after my place while I'm gone.

"Hello," I sing whilst getting into Tara's car, just realising how old that it actually is. It was her dads. "Hey Ali, how's everything in Charming." Tiff, my friend, went to college with me. She's a nice enough girl but has been known to be too self involved at times. Also, she likes to gossip which is one of her less desirable traits. "It's not too bad to be honest. A little weird actually being back I guess. So what's going on, I thought you said you would call me in case of an emergency." At this, there was silence on the other end of the phone. "This is about Jace, isn't it?" I ask reluctantly. I don't know why he just won't leave me alone. I've made the fact that I don't want to talk to him pretty clear. "Its...I don't know how to tell you this Ali, but... I've seen him with Ginger, and, well, they were being quite intimate." She stutters.

Upon hearing this, I feel my heart skip a beat. It was Ginger who I caught him with that night I came home from my shift early. He had been staying at mine because some pipes burst and flooded his apartment. I caught them in my house, in my bed. He said he was sorry. I don't understand. He knows how upset I was and still am. I don't say anything, I just end the call. I can feel the tears threatening to spill out from my eyes. I don't stop them. "Ali, what's wrong?" Tara asks her voice full of concern. I can't speak, no words can come out of my mouth. I can't stop the tears now. They are coming fast. I barely notice her slowing the car down to a stop and embracing me in a hug. "It's gonna be ok" she soothes whilst rocking me back and forth. She used to do this to me whenever my mom would hit me. I just let it all out, everything that I have been feeling and everything that I have bottled up. Eventually, once I've calmed down a bit, we made it to Tara's. We eyes are sore from all the crying and my throat is dry. I let Tara pull me towards the house. My body just won't act of its own accord. Sitting me down, she goes and grabs me two things; a big box of Kleenex and a tub of chocolate ice cream. "Ok spill" she says softly as though she is afraid of being loud while I'm in this fragile state, as if it could set me off again.

_**Please review **_


End file.
